There are previously known intermittent methods where a metal foil laminate is sealed or laminated by means of a two component glue to a tube body supported by a mandrel. In such applications there have been proposed also methods to laminate by heat supply as an alternative to the two component glue.
However, it has turned out to be impossible to use heat sealing for laminating products of the type mentioned when the procedure is not made discontinous and when a sealing pressure is not created by means of a mandrel.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate such shortcoming and offer a continous manufacturing method which is useful also in other applications than laminating by heat sealing.
Additionally, the manufacturing method proposed according to the invention is well compatible with established production where common type of continous extrusion methods are used for manufacturing of tube shaped bodies.